


Intimidad

by Alexis_Elric



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Elric/pseuds/Alexis_Elric
Summary: Toda la vida Eggsy a tenido una imagen de como deben ser las cosas, después de unirse a Kingsman eso cambio,el mundo no era como siempre lo había imagino. Sin embargo una situación especifica ha producido que una interrogante surga en su mente con respecto a la relación que tiene con Harry.¿Esta haciendo las cosas bien? No lo sabe realmente y se siente incomodo al no poder darle respuesta a su pregunta, sin embargo una tarde su madre le ayudara a encontrar la luz. Porqué sin importa la edad que uno tenga en ocasiones las madre conocen las mejores repuestas.





	Intimidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic de esta pareja y se publico el 10/04/2017  
antes de escribir esto fui acumulando ganar de querer hacer algo de este par. Pero siempre me había detenido, ahora que lo hice descubrí que, definitivamente, existen parejas que se me complican esta es una de ellas, ¡Joder! Es el primer One-shot que me demoro tres días en escribir, la verdad la idea era algo que venía dándome vueltas en la cabeza y nunca la pude ubicar en otra OTP mía y me pareció correcto enmarcarlo en esta pareja.
> 
> Este fanfic ha sido un reto para mí y mientras lo escribía me dije "ni más con esta pareja" pero recordando que tengo la segunda película tan cerca, no podría relegarlos, además me gustan mucho :D

Eggsy se sentía confundido, lo peor de todo era que estaba consiente que la situación que provoco su malestar era totalmente absurda, pero aun sabiéndolo no pudo evitar la duda surgiera. Siempre había alabado esa cualidad suya de no preguntarse cosas simples o lógicas, pero ahora estaba en una situación tonta con una pregunta en su mente que lo incomodaba de una manera formidable.

Lo que más lo frustraba de esa situación era que al parecer todo el mundo conocía “la verdadera repuesta”, a su duda, sin embargo, a él ninguna le convencía. Mirándolo de lejos la resolución a su duda parecía algo sencillo, pero viviéndolo la cosa cambiaba, estaba seguro de que si Harry estuviera ahí podría ayudarlo. Él siempre parecía tener las respuestas a cosas como esa.

Pero ahora no estaba a su lado. Quizás debía preguntarle a su madre, ella había sido la primera persona en tener respuesta a sus dudas más estúpidas o simples, solo esperaba obtener una repuesta que él sintiera era correcta.

El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos —Hola cariño —su madre se veía feliz —él le sonrió—, Listo.

—Listo —afirmo mientras salía, le coloco seguro a la puerta y ambos empezaron a caminar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres haces?

—No lo sé, por eso te pedí ayuda no tengo idea de dónde comenzar.

—¿Qué le quieres hacer? —Eggsy pensó, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil concentrarse.

—¿Dónde dejaste a Daisy? —comentó para cambiar el tema. Estaba muy distraído para pensar en lo que debía hacer.

—Con una niñera —respondió mientras miraba fijamente a su hijo—, ¿Puedo saber qué pasa? —pregunto, conocía muy bien a su hijo para saber que algo le molestaba.

—Nada —su madre le dedico una mirada de desaprobación, Eggsy suspiró—. Bueno solo es una duda, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, es tonto. Mejor concentrémonos en lo que tenemos que hacer.

La mujer asintió —Si así lo deseas está bien, solo recuerda que puedes decirme cualquier cosa por más tonta que sea.

Eggsy quería preguntarle, pero debía de plantear la interrogante bien; para que no suene raro o extraño, aunque le seguía pareciendo algo tonto. Ese día tenía una misión y eso era comprar cosas para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Harry aquella era su primera festividad juntos, además también funcionaria como sorpresa de bienvenida, llevaba tres semanas sin verlo.

Cuando entraron al centro comercial Eggsy se sintió abrumado al ver todo lo que tenía en frente, casi nunca compraba las cosas, Harry se encargaba de eso, si bien el lo acompañaba, ir solo era algo diferente —Vaya, ahora me siento un poco perdido —admitió.

—Para eso estoy aquí —su madre sonrió y tomo un carrito.

La idea le pareció algo maravillosa en el momento que la tuvo, hacer algo que sorprendiera a Harry parecía sencillo, pero ahora esa duda estaba arruinando toda su buena actitud. Entonces recordó que había realizado un trabajo exhaustivo para conseguir la fecha de cumpleaños de Harry sin tener que preguntarle, así que decidió dejar todo de lado y concentrase en su tarea.

Estaba decidido a darle una verdadera sorpresa a su esposo. Su celular sonó y eso lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—Hola ¿Cómo te fue? —la madre se acercó con intenciones de preguntar algo, pero al ver que estaba conversando le hizo una seña del pasillo a donde iría, Eggsy asintió.

—Bien, ahora voy de regreso.

—¿Cuánto tardaras en llegar? —pregunto mientras caminaba hacia su madre.

—Unas ocho horas —Eggsy miro su reloj era medio día le pareció que estaba bien—, ¿Dónde estás?

—En el centro comercial —respondió, su madre estaba mirando unas cosas; se acercó a ella.

—En el centro comercial, creí dejar todo lo necesario en casa.

—Sí lo hiciste, pero estoy acompañando a mi madre. Por cierto, esta noche cenaremos en casa de ella.

—Hoy —comento tranquilamente, pero Eggsy sabía que la idea no lo emociono. Estaba consiente que después de una misión lo que más se desea es llegar a descansar, pero lamentablemente hoy ese no sería el plan para Harry.

—Sé que estás cansado, pero debo insistir, además mi madre también tiene ganas de verte y Daisy lleva días preguntando por ti, ni siquiera ha avanzado el cuento porque dice que lo están leyendo juntos. Además, un caballero nunca niega una invitación. —concluyo hábilmente, pudo escuchar la risa de Harry en el teléfono.

—Golpe bajo, Eggsy —admitió con diversión.

—Aprendí del mejor.

—Debemos felicitar a tu maestro entonces —ambos rieron—, primero iré a la casa a cambiarme y luego te alcanzare en donde tu mamá.

—¿Quieres que vaya a la casa a recibirte?

—No, si llego y estas en la casa no creo que pueda volver a poner un pie fuera de ella.

—Entonces te esperamos, descansa.

—Eso haré, gracias.

—Nos vemos luego, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Eggsy guardo el celular y se encontró con la mirada fija de su madre, había algo en sus ojos que no logro descifrar —Vamos por lo que necesitamos —invitó. Ambos caminaron por los pasillos.

Escoger las cosas para la comida no fue tan fácil como la madre de Eggsy hubiese pensado, cada vez que algo le parecía correcto su hijo decía algo como _"Eso no le gusta a Harry" _o _"Prefiere esta marca"_ al parecer el esposo de su hijo tenía un gusto muy selecto y algo caro, ahora entendía porque fue Eggsy quien eligió el comercial a donde ir, esta segura que muchos de esos productos no se encontraban en todas partes.

—Cuando eras niño y te enviaba a comprar algo siempre confundías las cosas, parece que casarte te ha asentado. ¿Cuántas veces a la semana haces las compras?

—Nunca —respondió mientas tomaba algo de una percha.

—Nunca —repitió la madre sin poder creerlo—, ¿Cómo es eso?

—Las cosas de la casa siempre las compra Harry, solo lo acompaño en ocasiones, son contadas las ocasiones en que vengo solo, pero siendo sincero siempre uso Delivery.

—Entonces ¿cómo puedes saber a detalle lo que le gusta o no?

—Conversamos —respondió con simpleza—¸cada vez que llega a casa o cocina algo, siempre miró lo que hace y preguntó. Harry responde, es bueno dando respuestas.

La mamá sonrió ante esa repuesta, en ese momento una pareja paso a su lado tomados de la mano, Eggsy los observo fijamente unos segundos y luego aparto la vista, este acto no pasó desapercibido para su madre. La idea de que algo podía ir mal en la relación con su hijo se instaló en su mente. Él ya había pasado por mucho no soportaría verlo pasar por una separación.

Eggsy odiaba perder a la gente que amaba.

—Ahora solo nos falta el vino —agregó mientras miraba todo lo que había en el carrito.

Al llegar al área de vinos, Eggsy observó todos parecía indeciso —¿Por qué no llevamos este? —ella tomó uno que era conocido, pero no por eso barato.

—Ese no —Eggsy camino un par de paso y tomó otra botella.

—¿Qué tiene este de malo este? —preguntó mientras seguía a su hijo.

—Nada, pero ese vino nunca falta en la casa. Harry siempre dice que las ocasiones especiales deben ser acompañadas de un vino igual de especial. Así que este esta bien —Eggsy dejo el producto en el carrito y ambos caminaron—, Aunque si te soy sincero él prefiere un buen Martini.

La madre asintió, eso fue nuevo para ella. Bueno la verdad, es que no conocía mucho de Harry el hombre se caracterizaba por ser muy reservado, pero su hijo era feliz cuando estaba a su lado y pensó que eso valía más que cualquier cosa.

Hacer la fila en la caja tomo su tiempo había mucha gente esperando su turno, pero aquello fue lo único complicado, cuando llegaron a la casa Daisy los recibió con los brazos abiertos —Hola cariño—Eggsy la levanto en los brazos.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —pregunto mientras era colocada en el suelo.

—Pues esta noche llega.

La niña sonrió y sin más subió las escaleras, en ese momento la niñera bajo y se puso a conversar con su madre, Eggsy llevo las fundas a la cocina y empezó a sacar las cosas. Cuando la mamá regreso empezaron con los preparativos

—¿Ya tienes el regalo para Harry?

—Sí, lo compre hace unos días. Supongo estará bien.

—Supones —enfatizo.

Eggsy subió los hombros —Supongo —afirmo.

Su madre sintió que era una repuesta esquiva, después de casi dos horas en la que Eggsy se mantuvo callado se dio cuenta que debía tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cariño?

Eggsy miro a su madre, ya habían terminado todo, la cocina estaba limpia, pensó que sería buena idea que conversaran un rato, así que se sentó en la mesa, su madre lo imito.

—El otro día salí con una amiga y estábamos conversando, ella se prometió hace poco y había ido con su pareja. Ellos se veían realmente cercanos y mantenían mucho contacto físico. Cuando ella me preguntó por Harry y le dije que había salido a un viaje que llevaba dos semanas sin verlo pareció sorprendida, me cuestiono y me preguntó si como podía estar tan tranquilo sin mi esposo. Me sentí realmente mal—, Eggsy miro el anillo en su mano. Sabia que eso era tonto, Harry jamás le había dado una razón para que dudara de sus sentimientos, pero ahí estaba él sentado preguntándose cuanta intimidad compartían ellos dos realmente—, después de eso note que Harry y yo respetamos mucho el espacio personal del otro, eso me hizo preguntarme si que realmente él y yo somos íntimos

—¿A qué te refieres cariño? —su madre lo miro compresivamente.

—Es solo que he visto muchas parejas que se tratan de manera diferente, se toman de la mano o incluso hablan mucho por teléfono, pero él y yo no somos así, incluso podemos pasar días sin vernos o hablarnos sin que eso nos afecte. Entonces me pregunto si realmente estamos bien, o es que acaso no somos lo suficientemente cercanos para poder tener una relación íntima igual que los demás.

—Hijo, acaso tú te sientes incomodo por como llevan su relación.

Eggsy la miró y medito su respuesta —No siento que este mal, solo me cuestiono si lo estoy haciendo bien. Si la relación que tenemos es lo suficientemente buena para ambos.

—Entiendo, ahora déjame preguntarte ¿Qué es la intimidad para ti? Acaso crees que hacer todas esas cosas que no hacen, los volverá más íntimos, más unidos.

—No lo sé —admitió débilmente.

—Entonces tú crees que hacer esas cosas es correcto, ahora te aclarare algo, muchas personas están con su pareja y hacen cosas creyendo que le gustan, solo porque los demás las hacen, no preguntan, solo imaginan que es lo correcto. No le preguntan a su pareja, no lo hablan y en ocasiones la otra persona no dice nada, para no herir a su pareja. Pero no esta bien, suponer no es correcto, creer que morirás si tu pareja no esta es estúpida. Existen forma más inteligente de hacer las cosas. Si sientes que la forma en que llevas tu relación esta bien, entonces porque debería cambiarlo. Solo porque lo demás no lo hacen.

—Yo sé eso, pero aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Es estúpido, lo sé, pero a pesar de todo, tengo esa gran duda. No quiero perderme nada de Harry, quiero que el confié en mí.

—Cariño no existe una sola forma de hacer las cosas y las relaciones son difíciles, pero la intimidad es algo más de lo que piensas y no todos logran alcanzarla. Hoy mientras elegíamos las cosas para comprar me di cuenta de lo íntimo que son tú y Harry; es realmente difícil que las personas lleguen a ese punto. Conoces mucho de él, lo que gusta y disgustas recuerdas muchas cosas de tu pareja, cosas que los demás considerarían irrelevantes. Para los seres humanos dejarnos conocer como somos es algo muy delicado además ese es un regalo que no todos aceptan, Harry te lo hizo y tú lo aceptaste y eso es mejor que enviarse mensajes llenos de palabras cursis o tomarse las manos en público.

>>En ocasiones ni todo el contacto físico puede iguala esos gestos, conoces a tu esposo y sabes el porqué de las cosas que le gustan o les disgustan, muchas parejas no le dan importancia a los porque ese es un problema. Yo tuve una relación horrorosa, no importa cuánto sexo turismo o que yo supiera lo que le molestaba, ese hombre y yo nunca fuimos íntimos. Él no sabía nada de mi al igual que jamás supe algo de él. Piensa bien en tu relación con Harry, en todo lo que das y recibe, si al hacerlo no te sientes satisfecho entonces algo anda mal, háblalo con tu esposo. Y si siente que no se lo puedes decir, entonces deberías evaluar la relación. Pero si no es así, si estas satisfecho con todo entonces deja ir esa duda.

>>Eres joven cariño, es normal que tengas dudas, pero recuerda que no porque todo el mundo haga ciertas cosas significan que están bien, cuando quieras hacer algo hazlo porque te nace del corazón, porque entiendes los motivos que te llevan a eso.

Eggsy miro a su madre, debía admitir que tenía razón su relación con Harry nunca fue normal, pero sin embargo estaban juntos superando cada obstáculo y por sobre todas las cosas él era feliz; amaba a su esposo y le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, pero si no se encontraba también podía continuar con su vida, Harry no era una necesidad, era una elección. Ambos se entregaban el uno al otro de una forma única. Y aunque lo demás no pudiesen entenderlo, no significaba que no se querían.

—Tienes razón —admitió—, creo que pensé esto demasiado y me llené de incertidumbre por gusto.

—Crees —enfatizo, Eggsy sonrió.

—Esta bien. Me llenes de duda por gusto —Eggsy se puso de pie y se acercó a su madre—¸gracias mamá eres la mejor —comento abrazándola fuertemente.

*******

Eggsy bajo las escaleras totalmente cambiando —Vaya te ves guapo —su madre lo miro fijamente, le gustaba ver a su hijo vestido de forma más casual—, cambiare a tu hermana y luego me arreglare yo. Todo ya está listo, si Harry llega no dudes en adelantarte.

Eggsy asintió, termino de bajar las escaleras. Se iba a sentar en el mueble cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta se encamino a ella y la abrió —Hola.

—Hola —saludo y le hizo un ademan a Harry para que pasara.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Harry lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso, Eggsy agradeció que su esposo hubiese regresado completamente sano.

—Te extrañe. —Eggsy lo abrazo.

—Yo también —ambos se quedaron juntos, sin decir nada, solo sintiendo la presencia del otro.

***

cuando su Madre y Daisy entraron en la cocina, Harry y Eggsy conversaban animadamente. —Hola —saludo con una sonrisa.

—¡Harry! —exclamo la niña corriendo hacia él—Ten —dijo entregándole una cajita.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿Qué es esto? —Harry miró a Eggsy y él subió lo hombros mientras negaba.

— Daisy ven ayúdame —llamo la mamá—, pon esto en la mesa.

—Harry —Eggsy le quito el regalo de las manos antes de que pudiese abrirlo—¸ven tengo algo que enseñarte.

Harry lo siguió hasta la habitación del comedor y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el arreglo —¡Feliz cumpleaños! —exclamaron los demás al unisonó.

Harry sonrió con ternura —Vaya esto si es una sorpresa —comento mientras tomaba la mano de Eggsy—, gracias.

—No tienes que agradecer, somos familia ahora. Te amo.

—Je t'aime —comentó en francés, Eggsy sonrió.

Harry se acerco y lo beso.

***

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, conversaron de todo un poco y la mejor parte fue cuando la madre de Eggsy empezó a comentar las cosas vergonzosas de su hijo. Harry reía con diversión y más al ver la vergüenza en la cara de su esposo.

Cuando la cena termino, Eggsy se quedó lavando los platos y él decidió llevar a Daisy a dormir, después de todo tenían un cuento pendiente. Cuando las cosas estuvieron listas se despidieron para irse, la madre de Eggsy había sido muy cordial al invitarlos a dormir, pero ahora él sentía la necesidad de llegar a casa urgentemente.

Cuando salieron de la casa el aire fresco les acaricio el rostro —Gracias por el detalle, solo tengo la duda de como conseguiste mi fecha de cumpleaños.

—Es un secreto —comento con una sonrisa, Harry detuvo su andar.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste?

—Quería sorprenderte, si hubiese preguntado, te podría en alerta. 

—Sabes había olvidado que era mi cumpleaños —admitió mientras retomaba su camino.

—No importa que lo olvides, de todas formas, me tienes a mi para recordártelo.

—No sabía que casarse tenía tantas ventajas.

—Corrección —Eggsy se detuvo y se acerco a él—, casarse conmigo tiene tantas ventajas —comento para después besarlo.

Harry sonrió y continuaron su camino —¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? —pregunto mientras detenía un taxi.

—Aburridas, odio las altas médicas no veo la hora de regresar al trabajo.

—Supuse dirías algo así —Ambos subieron al vehículo, Harry dio la dirección de la casa—, siempre eres tan impaciente.

—No soy tan impaciente, te he esperado tres semanas —agregó—, si fuera impaciente habría ocupado todo ese tiempo libre para hacer _“cosas”._

Harry se acero a su oído y susurro —Tú puedes hacer todas las “cosas” que quieras, mientras lo hagas pensando en mí.

Las mejillas de Eggsy se pusieron rojas, Harry se apartó complacido. Siempre le había sorprendido lo descarado que podía llegar a ser su esposo, normalmente era serio, formal y educado, pero cuando estaban los dos, sacaba muchas cualidades que los demás no conocían.

Eggsy sonrió. Las palabras de su madre sonaron en su cabeza, ella tenía razón, él conocía partes de Harry que lo demás no, ellos eran íntimos, solo que tenían su propia forma de hacer las cosas. El silencio era cómodo, se acerco a Harry y descanso su cabeza en su hombro.

—Te amo —dijo suavemente mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Yo también, te amo —Harry depósito un beso en su cabeza.

Sí definitivamente las cosas estaban bien así, después de todo una relación como la que ellos tenían no era fácil de conseguir y su manera de llevarla le parecía la correcta.

**Author's Note:**

> Vaya, estamos al final antes que todo quiero aclarar que esta obra está subida en las otras plataformas, bajo el mismo título. Pero como recién me creo esta cuenta estoy re-subiendo todo acá y para hacerlo he editado estas historias. 
> 
> Esta obra es especial para mí, porque ha sido la primer y única obra que tradujeron a otro idioma, cuando la escribí me pareció bonito y recibió un buen feedback pero ahora no he podido dejar de pensar en los errores que tenía, no eran catastróficos pero eran errores. De todas formas, ahora tiene más coherencia y estructura. Intente no cambiarle fondo, para que no perdiera la esencia. 
> 
> Esto ha sido empalagoso a morir, pero no negare que me siento orgullosa de este trabajo. La frase que inspiró esto en su tiempo fue: 
> 
> "El encuentro más íntimos no es el sexual, la verdadera intimidad se da entre dos que vencen el miedo a mostrarse emocionalmente tal cual son."
> 
> La historia original se encuentra en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre, con errores y todo. 
> 
> Espero que lo disfrutaran. 
> 
> Larga vida y prosperidad.


End file.
